three becomes four
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica and chandler have three kids. How will the kids feel about a new baby?
1. kids reactions

**Monica and Chandler's kids:**

**10- Lilly**

**5- Dylan**

**2- Maddie**

Monica , Chandler and the kids all sat around the table eating dinner. They did this every night. It was a time when they could all be together.

Chandler looked at Monica then sat his fork down. "Kids your mom and I have something to tell you."

The three of them looked at him patiently.

He took Monica's hand in his before speaking. "Your mom is having another baby." He kissed Monica on the cheek.

Monica and Chandler were both thrilled when they found out. They just hoped the kids would be just as happy.

"A baby?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, What do you think of that." Monica asked her.

"I happy." She said. Monica smiled at her.

"What about you two." Chandler asked Lilly and Dylan.

"I hope it's a boy." Dylan said.

"I don't want another baby." Lilly said. Almost shouting.

Monica and Candler were shocked by Lilly's response.

"Why not?" Monica asked.

Lilly stood up. "I just don't want one. I don't know why you can't be happy with the three kids you already have. Why do you need more." She stormed off to her room and shut the door.

"No stay here I'll talk to her." Chandler said. He kissed his wife and then went up stairs to Lilly's room and knocked.

"Go away." She said.

Chandler came in anyway. "Why did you disrespect your mom like that?" He asked.

"I just don't want another baby in this house." She said.

"Lilly you are being very rude. Come down stairs and apologize." He said.

She rolled her eyes. "The reason why I don't want another baby in here is because I don't want to share you with another kid."

"Lilly I thought I raised you better then that. Come down and apologize."

Lilly came to the kitchen even though she didn't want to.

"I'm sorry mom." She said.

Monica smiled and hugged her. "It's ok I love you."

That night Chandler helped Monica do the dinner dishes. Once the kids were in bed they watched a movie in bed.

"I can't believe we're having another baby." She said. It still didn't seem real. They didn't have to try for very long before it happened.

He smiled and pulled her closer to him so he could hold her. "Me either and don't worry Lilly will come around. She will love this baby just as much as she loves Dylan and Maddie.

Monica sighed. "I know. I just hope it's soon."

In Lilly's room she lied there awake. She was to upset to sleep. "I know I'll go to Aunt Rachel's."

She quickly packed her bag then snuck out her window so that no one could hear her leave.


	2. finding out

**Thank you for reviewing mondlerfan101**

Lilly walked and walked. She hoped she was going the right way. She crossed the street when she realized she had finally made it to her aunt and uncles neighborhood.

All of the sudden she heard tires screeching so she turned around to see where they were coming from. It was too late though. A car was coming full speed around the corner. Lilly screamed and was to scared to move. The car ran right into her, making Lilly fall to the ground unconscious.

**At The Bing house…**

Chandler woke up when he heard Maddie. He went into her room and picked her up.

"Hi there sweet baby." He smiled at his youngest daughter.

"Hi daddy." She said.

Chandler kissed her and put her down so he could get some clothes for her to put on for the day.

Dylan came running into the room. "Daddy come quick." He said.

Chandler finished putting Maddie's shirt on her and turned around to see the look of panic on his son's face.

"What's wrong Dylan?" He asked concerned.

"Lilly is gone." Dylan said.

Chandler ran past his son and into Lilly's room. She was in fact gone.

Hearing the commotion Monica came running out of her and Chandler's room.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Lilly left." Dylan said.

Before Monica could say anything the phone rang.

"Hello." She said.

"Can I speak with Mr. or Mrs. Bing?" The woman asked.

"This is Mrs. Bing." She said.

"This is Dr. Myles at Beth Israel hospital. Your daughter Lilly Bing was brought in a couple hours ago. She was hit by a car."

Monica's heart started beating fast. She didn't know what to say. "My husband and I will be right there." She hung up the phone and ran to find Chandler.

Chandler walked up to his wife when he saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Lilly is in the hospital. She was hit by a car." She said with tears in her eyes.

Chandler knew he had to be strong for her and their children. He hugged her.

"I'll take Maddie and Dylan to Mrs. Marter across the street. Then you and I will go see Lilly. Everything will be fine. Just try to stay calm for this one." He said rubbing her stomach.

She put her hand over his. "I'll meet you in the car."

He kissed her and then brought the kids across the street.

He and Monica rode to the hospital hand in hand. They were both so scared to find out how their little girl was.


	3. hospital visit

**Thank you for your reviews everyone. I'm glad you are enjoying the story.**

Monica and Chandler were so sad when they looked at their daughter just lying in the hospital bed. They waited and waited for her to wake up.

They sat in a couple of chairs by the bed. Chandler's arm was wrapped around her and with his other hand he held her hand. He looked at her and could see the worry in her face.

"It's going to be ok Mon. She's strong like her mother." He whispered and kissed her cheek softly.

Monica sighed. "Why would she run away?" She asked not looking away from Lilly.

"She was just upset about the baby. It is no reason to run away but that's why she did it." He said.

She gave him a kiss on the lips. "I'm going to call and check on Dylan and Maddie."

He nodded his head and watched her walk away.

Chandler stood up and walked over to Lilly and rubbed her hand. "Hey Lilly it's daddy. Please wake up so we can take you home. Oh and don't ever run away again." He laughed a little at that comment. "We all need you Lilly Rose. We all love you and I am sure the new baby would love you just as much as we all do. I know you aren't happy about it now but I know you will be." He took a pause. "I love you baby girl." He kissed her forehead.

A couple minutes later Monica came back in. "Everything is fine at home."

"Good." Chandler smiled and pulled her on his lap.

They spent the rest of the day at the hospital. As it got later Monica got tired.

"Go home and get some sleep baby." He said.

"I can't leave her." She told him.

"Right now you need rest and you need to take care of yourself." He said and kissed her stomach. "Go and I will stay here."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now go."

After she left he closed his eyes hoping Lilly would wake up soon.


	4. home

**Thank you all for your reviews. Sorry it took me so long to update but I have been busy. Now I Will be able to update every day or at least every other day**

Monica took Dylan to school and Maddie to daycare. Then she went straight to the hospital where Chandler was with Lilly.

Chandler came home during the day for dinner and to help put the kids to bed. He also helped Monica with anything she needed. But they agreed he would spend the night at the hospital. With Monica being pregnant Chandler wanted her to get plenty of rest. This was the way that benefited every one.

It had been a three weeks since the accident. Lilly still hadn't woken up. The doctors said she should wake up. That news made Monica and Chandler some what happy.

Chandler smiled when he saw Monica walk through the door to Lilly's room. He walked over to her and kissed her.

"How is she?" Monica asked in a quiet voice.

Chandler looked back at Lilly then faced Monica again. "The same. You're really starting to show now." He placed a hand on her stomach.

She smiled. "Well I am four months now."

Monica and Chandler were interrupted when they heard a small voice. They walked over to Lilly's bed when they realized it was her waking up.

"I'll get the Dr." Chandler said and ran out of the room.

"Hi mommy. I'm so sorry for being mad and running away." She said.

Monica sat on the edge of her daughters bed. "I am just glad you're ok."

"I'll never run away again." Lilly said.

"Good I'm glad to hear that. We all missed you." Monica bent down and gave Lilly a kiss.

Lilly looked around the room. "Where's daddy?" She asked. Her and Chandler had always been close.

Monica brushed the hair out of Lilly's face. "He went to go get your Dr honey. He'll be back soon."

Lilly's Dr came walking through the door to check out Lilly. Chandler and Monica stood off to the side hand in hand hoping he had good news to share with them.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Bing Lilly seems to be doing great. If all goes well today she will be released tomorrow."

"That's wonderful." Chandler said.

"Yes thank you Dr." Monica said.

The following night Lilly was being sent home. Monica was at home getting everything ready.

"Are they going to be here soon?" Dylan asked.

"Yes honey. It's almost your bed time." Said Monica.

"But Lilly will be here." Dylan said.

"I know but it's late." Monica said.

"They here they here." Said Maddie as she ran up to the window with Dylan.

After Lilly settled in and every one said hello the kids went off to bed

Chandler pulled Monica into bed with her. "So." He said kissing her neck. "Now that Lilly is fine and at home we can start getting ready for the baby and finding out what we're having."

Monica smiled and rubbed his arm. "I couldn't agree more." She said and kissed him. Then they had a very romantic night together.


	5. epilogue

Chandler sat in the rocking chair of the light pink bedroom. He looked down at the beautiful baby in his arms. He rocked and she just looked up at him with her blue eyes.

"Olivia sweetie I am very tired. It's midnight. Please go to sleep for daddy. I love you I really do but it's bedtime for pretty babies like you. You're being a good little girl and letting mommy get some sleep though." Chandler said.

Olivia was born three weeks ago. All the kids loved helping with her. Even Lilly. She looked so much like the both of them. She had Monica's smile and nose. Everything else was Chandler.

"Would you like for daddy to sing you a song?" Chandler asked smiling at her. He sang you are my sunshine to her. He looked up and Monica was standing in the door way.

He gently stood up and put the sleeping baby back in her crib. Then walked over to his wife pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry did we wake you?" Chandler whispered.

She pulled him into the hallway so Olivia wouldn't wake up from them talking.

"No I woke up and you weren't there so I assumed you were in here." She said.

He kissed her on the head. "I got Olivia back to sleep. Let's check on the other kids and go back to sleep." He said.

They walked into Dylan's room. Dylan loved wrestling so he had wrestling stuff all over his bed room.

Monica smiled. "He's so cute when he sleeps. He looks so much like you." She said.

Chandler smiled. He was so close with all his children. Dylan was the only boy. He may look and act like Chandler but he was a mommy's boy.

They also went into Maddie and Lilly's rooms. Maddie room was Tinkerbell and Lilly had horses. She loved horses. She always wanted one.

Then they went back to their room.

"I'm so glad Lilly made it through that accident." Monica said.

Chandler sighed. "Me too. I don't know what I would do with out you or any of our kids.

Then Chandler pulled her into a long and passionate kiss.

**Sorry it was so short. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
